Horse
to x15 |Row 3 title = Drops |Row 3 info = 0-2 Leather Anything equipped (Chests, Horse Armor, etc) |Row 4 title = First Appearance |Row 4 info = Update 0.15.0 }} Horses are Passive Mobs added in Update 0.15.0. Spawning Horses and Donkeys only spawn in Plains and Savanna Biomes in herds of 2-6. Mules spawn when a Horse is bred with a Donkey. Skeleton Horses can only spawn as a part of a Skeleton Trap. Behavior There are 5 types of Horses in , each having unique behavior. * Normal Horses can be tamed and ridden, and can be equipped with Horse Armor by opening their Inventory. The Inventory can be opened by opening the Player's Inventory. * Donkeys can be tamed and ridden, but cannot be equipped with Horse Armor. They can be given an Inventory by equipping them with a Chest. This is done by holding a Chest and tapping the button. * Mules can be tamed and ridden, but only spawn when a Horse is bred with a Donkey. They behave similarly to Donkeys and can be equipped with a Chest. The difference is that the Mule can share the speed and jumping characteristics of the parent Horse, unlike the Donkey. * Skeleton Horses cannot usually be tamed and ridden. They can be put into love mode but they will not breed. They can only be Tamed and ridden if they spawn as part of a Skeleton Trap. * Zombie Horses cannot be tamed or ridden at all. Taming To tame a Horse, the Player must tap on the Horse with an empty hand, or press the button. The Player will then mount the horse, while the Horse will "buck" to throw off the Player. Once the Horse stops bucking and hearts appear, the Horse will be tamed. Feeding a Horse increases the chances of it being tamed faster. Riding Once tamed, the Horse must be saddled. Then, the Player will be able to control and ride the Horse wherever and whenever they want to. When killed, Horses will drop the Saddle. If riding through deep Water, the Player will automatically dismount. The Horse can be lured over the water using Food, or it can be lead using a Lead. The Player must try not to break the lead by swimming too fast for the Horse. The Player can dismount the Horse by crouching/sneaking. Horse Armor Horses can be made to wear Horse Armor which protects them from damage. Mules, Donkeys, Skeleton Horses and Zombie Horses cannot wear Horse Armor. Skeleton Traps Skeleton Horses can spawn as traps which turn into a group of Skeleton Horse Jockeys when struck by Lightning. The trap only activates once the Player gets close enough to the Skeleton Horse. The Skeleton riders also have a Projectile Protection I-III Helmet which they drop when killed. The Skeleton Horse will be tamed once the rider is killed, allowing the Player to ride it, therefore making it the only way to ride a Skeleton Horse. Gallery For Gallery, see here. Trivia * Horses are one of the five tamable mobs, the others being Wolves, Ocelots, and Llamas, and Parrots * Baby Skeleton and Zombie Horses do exist, but must be spawned with a Spawn Egg. * Horses have the most animations of any Mob, with a total of six: rearing, dying, grazing, walking, neighing/eating, and swishing the tail. * Horses are the only Mobs that have other growth stages besides baby and adult. * Baby Horses, Mules, and Donkeys can have their growth accelerated with Hay Bales and Apples until they are mature enough to be ridden. * Horses can jump higher than the Player, and can even jump over Fences. * Horses regain Health when fed Wheat, Apples, Hay Bales, etc. * The hitbox of an Adult Horse is 1.4 blocks in width and length, which means that they cannot fit through single Fence Gates or Wooden Doors. *Through inventory editors or third party applications, it is possible to Enchant Horse Armor. The enchantments will actually work when equipped on a Horse. *Prior to Update 0.16.0, a Horse's Inventory could be opened by tapping after it was tamed. * Horses are not attracted to any food in Update 1.0. **However, this was fixed in Update 1.1. * In Update 1.1, when equipping a Saddle, the Horse takes damage. * Also in Update 1.1, if one mounts a Horse with the Elytra in midair, the Player will be inside of the Horse’s body. **When mounted, if the Player jumps, he/she will return to its normal position. Category:Entities Category:Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Jockey Mobs Category:Transportation Category:The Overworld Category:Update 0.15.0